1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a speed reducer used for a wind power generation facility.
This application claims benefit of Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-096209 filed on Apr. 22, 2011, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
A speed reducer used for yaw control of a nacelle (generator chamber) of a wind power generation facility or pitch control of windmill blades is disclosed in the related art.
Since the wind power generation facility is installed in a natural environment, the facility may sometimes receive turbulent wind or gusts.
The related art discloses the technique of actuating a slip coupling and cutting off power transmission of a drive system to prevent overloading of the drive system, when an excessive torque exceeding a setting value has been input from the windmill blade side.